


...is Paved with Good Intentions

by billsexual



Series: heaven, before all hell breaks loose [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Unrealistic Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billsexual/pseuds/billsexual
Summary: sequel to The Road to Hell...Deputy Morgan finds Reader in Saint Denis after the events of Chapter Six and they both realize what they truly want.





	...is Paved with Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year - here's a sequel :)

Saint Denis had too many people in it, you thought as you downed another shot of whiskey.

“'nother,” you slurred, pushing the glass back.

“Haven’t you had enough?” the bartender asked.

“I’m paying, ain’t I? Another or I’ll be telling people about me having to, y'know,” you paused and made your hands mimic the shape of two guns and pretended to shoot at the floor.

The bartender frowned and muttered under his breath, but he refilled your glass.

From the corner of your eye you noticed someone sit on the stool next to you. The familiar smell of gun oil and tobacco and just something that was so uniquely _him_ seemed to waft around you.

“I must’ve died in Beaver Hollow because this certainly feels like the eighth circle to me.” Even as you spoke you refused to fully turn to look at him.

“I’m not dead,” Arthur said, “So that leaves two options, either this is real, or this is a dream. Beer for me, coffee for this one.”

You snorted. “Don’t flatter yourself thinking I dream about you.”

“Guess it’s real then,” he said as his drink order was placed in front of him.

“Go on then,” you said, ignoring the coffee and signaling for another whiskey. “At least let me have one more before you cuff me in irons and throw me over your knee and spank me for being bad.”

You heard the bartender splutter, but you ignored him and pushed a dollar towards him.

“I’m not here to arrest you,” he said. “I’ve been tracking you since Rhodes, (Y/N).”

You finally turned to face him. His hair was longer, and he hadn’t shaved for a few days. It suited him, and you couldn’t stop your gaze from staring at his lips.

“Rhodes?” you asked, your voice was soft. Rhodes had been months ago. “Why not grab me before?”

He looked away. “I was going to,” he said, “But you were with others and there was a shootout.”

You remembered, how could you forget? Poor Sean.

“I thought I should give you a bit of time after Mr. MacGuire’s death.”

“I knew something wasn’t right there, fucking Micah leading us into a trap,” you seethed. You couldn’t bear to think about everyone you lost in the following months.

“Then,” Arthur continued, “There was an incident with those O’Driscolls at Shady Belle-”

“Kieran,” you said softly. Poor Kieran.

“-and then-”

“Stop,” you told him, knowing which names were still to come. Hosea. Lenny. Molly. Mrs. Grimshaw. “So now the gang is in tatters you feel that it’s finally time.”

“No,” he said. “You’ve changed, (Y/N). You rescued Mr. Marston-”

“Not really a change,” you muttered, “still killed a lot of guards.”

“-you rescued Miss Roberts-”

“Nearly got shot by Milton.”

“-and,” Arthur continued, ignoring your interruptions, “You and Mr. Smith helped get that family out of the gang life and away from Dutch van der Linde’s wrath.”

“Charles did more than me, he stayed back to hold Micah off. I don’t even know if…” you paused, not wanting to even voice the thought.

“Mr. Smith is fine,” Arthur said and your whole body lost its tension. “However,” he added, causing your shoulders to seize up again. “Mr. Bell is dead.”

“Good,” you said. “I hope it was slow and painful for him, the goddamn little rat.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at your tone. He’d never looked at you like that before, maybe he was right about you changing.

“Come on,” he said as he got to his feet and offered you his hand. “I’ve got a room nearby, you need to sleep all this alcohol off.”

“Yeah,” you mumbled, accepting his hand. Slowly you stood but almost immediately your legs wobbled but Arthur caught you. “I’ve probably had too much.”

-x-

You woke up alone in the middle of a large bed. A brief feeling of confusion washed over you before you remembered where you were and why you were there. You lifted your head with a groan and saw a slip of paper on the bedside table, it was propped up against a small bottle.

 _(Y/N),_ it read, _take this in the morning to clear your head. I’m downstairs when you’re ready for breakfast. ~~Arth~~ ~~Dep~~ Arthur._

Whatever liquid was in the bottle was enough to bring you fully back into the normal world. You cleaned up at the wash basin in the room. The top you had been wearing the day before smelt like whiskey but searching within the room you found one of Arthur’s that would fit nicely.

Just as you were buttoning it up the door opened.

“Occupied!” you shouted. You didn’t want anyone seeing you in just a top and underwear. The door closed, and you looked up to see Arthur stood in front of the door. “I thought you were downstairs,” you said as you pulled the ends of his shirt down in an attempt to cover your thighs.

“It was getting late and I wanted to check you were okay,” he said. His eyes were transfixed on your legs and he slowly looked up the rest of your body.

His gaze caused heat to grow inside you, a feeling you’d not had for a long while.

“You look good in that,” he said, his voice was low.

You bit your lip before replying. “Thank you, _sir_.”

Arthur sucked in a breath before striding over to you. You backed up until you hit the wall. He rested his arm above your head, boxing you in.

“Tell me to stop, and I will,” he said, his voice was nothing more than a breath.

“Don’t,” you replied as you grabbed his collar and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Wrapping his hands around your thighs he lifted you and carried you over to the bed. He broke the kiss when he laid you down and pulled his shirt off. You reached for his jeans, wanting to get him out of his clothes.

But as you pulled at them, he batted your hands away and began to pull your underwear off.

“Need to taste you,” he murmured, as he placed a kiss to your thigh.

Moaning, you threaded your hands through his hair as he began to lick and suck between your legs. You arched your back as one of his fingers entered you, his mouth still working you over.

“Arthur,” you moaned, enjoying that there was no need to be quiet.

Just as you were close, Arthur pulled away and you whimpered. “What-?”

“Did you mean what you said? Last time?” he asked. He worked at getting his trousers off while you tried to remember what you’d said.

You looked at him, now he was fully naked but there was a vulnerable look in his eye. Then, you remembered.

“I love you,” you told him quietly.

One of his rare smiles graced his face before he leaned down and kissed you, slowly, longingly, as he pressed his cock inside you.

You cursed under your breath, trying to remember the last time the two of you had enough time to do more than using your mouth on the other.

“I love you, (Y/N),” he groaned as he hooked one of your legs around his waist and thrust into you harder. “Have done for a while. Should’ve- should’ve told you sooner.”

You kissed him, starting at his lips and then moving to that sensitive part of his neck.

“You’ve told me now,” you managed to gasp as Arthur kept up his relentless pace.

“No more running?”

“No more running,” you answered.

His breath was ragged now, and you could feel your legs begin to shake. Arthur took pity and put his hand in between your bodies to help you along.

“You, this, everything… you’re mine.”

“Yours,” you agreed, feeling close to breaking point. “Yours, Arthur.”

He groaned and spilled inside you and you weren’t far behind him. When he could move, he rolled off to lie in the space next to you and pulled you onto his chest.

“What happens now?” you asked, playing idly with his chest hair.

“I have a house, in Blackwater. It’s not the biggest place but…”

“Are you asking me to move in?” You looked up at him and saw a faint blush appear on his cheeks.

“Sure, if you want to,” he said, keeping his gaze on the ceiling. After everything the two of you had been through, was he still worried that you’d turn him down?

“Okay,” you answered, before getting comfy on his chest again. “I hope you’re good at cooking because I’m awful,” you told him.

“I feel sorry for you, having to put up with my sorry excuse for cooking, I hope you like canned food.”

“It’s you I feel sorry for, _Deputy_ Morgan, who’s going to be the one to tell the Sheriff that you’re in love with an outlaw?”

He chuckled, and you could feel the vibrations from his chest resonate through you. It didn’t scare you, like it had done before, it felt safe.

It felt like Arthur.

It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can do sappy ending <3  
> Happy New Year everyone and hope your 2019 is good! :)
> 
> Also, I may or not have a prequel planned for this.


End file.
